The Ten Reasons Why I Hate Shane Grey
by May Lily
Summary: Reason 1: He's a Jerk. But he's my jerk. Read and Review. 7/28: Reason 1 up. PERMANENT HIATUS.


_Hey so this is a new story, the ten reasons why i hate Shane Grey, it's like in MItchie's form. And the italics are like flash backs.. xD Uh yeah. So, I was going to write two reasons for this chapter, but wordpad died and I lost everything. T.T So, this is short. So you'll get short little reasons in every chapter. Yeeeeeeah. If I get enough reviews anyway. xD　So enjoy, or don't... whatever. xD Leave me a review. :D Rosieee :D_

**_Hah. Wait, I forgot. Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock. Wouldn't mind owning Disney. . But I don't, awww. :D_**

--

The Ten Reasons Why I Hate Shane Grey

1. He's a jerk. A handsome, funny, cute, jerk. To everyone. Even if those fans don't admit it. They know he's a jerk. But, they can't help but love him. The Media, the M word, well I'm pretty sure they got Shane Grey pretty mad once. Or twice. Or every single stupid day he spent hanging around being grumpy because no one actually wanted to be his friend, or he just got really mad at something really ridiculous, just because he was hurting inside.

_"Laurie, get me some coffee." Shane Grey ordered his assistant. He rubbed his eyes, that concert last night really did get ugly. Gary, his bodyguard, pulled away a huge crowd of fan girls holding a, "The Shane Grey Official Fanclub', banner from nearly running him over. Oh, the fans. He looked over at the small office windows. A crowd of girls surrounded the window that was hardly big enough for anyone to fit through. Yet, the girls attempted to shatter the thick glass to get past. "WE LOVE YOU SHANE!!" Sequaled and yelled the girls while waving their arms fast. Shane couldn't believe they still didn't get tired from standing there all day. He rolled his eyes and stood up._

_Laurie came in with a boiling hot mug of coffee. "Here, here you go sir." Laurie said nervously, handing out the plate as far as possible from her body. Shane looked critically at the mug, hovered his hand over the hot steam and hesitantly took the mug from the plate. _

_Shane barely took one sip before he spit out the coffee onto the already stained floor, also tipping over the mug which spilled over the still-wet coffee stained carpet. He dropped the mug angrily. "Laurie! That's WAY too hot, what do you want, to kill me? I'm sure, every fan out that window will sure love me burning up."_

_"I--I'm--I'm sorry, Sir." Laurie said, on the verge of tears. "I'll have to... I"ll make sure to make you a more suitable cup of coffee."_

_"Alright then." Shane firmly said, ending the conversation. Laurie backed out of the room. Shane tensed in his leather seat. Interviews, recordings, CD signings, concerts, it seemed as if he would never get any time to do what he wanted. His weekend was booked. He'd thought that he'd just try to spend his time relaxing, what little time he had. _

_Laurie walked in front of the doorway with nothing in her hands. "WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" Shane demanded. Laurie stood up straight and calm._

_"Mr. Grey, someone is h--" Laurie started, before getting cut off.  
_

_"You haven't answered my question." Shane said, warningly. _

_"But Mr. Grey, some--" Laurie insisted, looking down at her feet, now getting nervous._

_"Laurie. I. Just. Want. Coffee." Shane snapped at her. Shane glared and was losing patience. "How clearer do I have to make it?"_

_Laurie sighed and walked to the front door. Shane could hear her footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Shane sighed. "Why do they always have-- why can't they just do what I tell them to? It's a simple concept really."_

_Shane could just hear Laurie talk to... Who was that? She sounded just so familiar... No, it couldn't be. Shane thought he was dreaming. Could that possibly... That laugh, oh, that cute adorable laugh. Shane could feel his breathing quicken, as he heard several footsteps approach his door. _

_"Mitchie?" was all Shane could gasp out. Instantly, his shock turned into the biggest smile. Immediately, after seeing her nod and soft smile, he stood up and walked quickly to Mitchie, facing her. "I haven't seen you in forever, with all the tours going on and how busy I am..."_

_"I know, it's crazy, what you have on your hands." Mitchie started, heaving a big sigh. Shane was about to hug her, but Mitchie stopped him. "But even what you have on your hands, you've still got to treat others right." Mitchie glanced at Laurie, hinting. "No more being a jerk, ok?" Mitchie scolded at the dumbfounded boy. She laughed._

_"Okay. Sorry Laurie. It's ok, I don't want my coffee." Shane laughed. Laurie nodded and silently headed out, closing the door while leaving. Shane glanced back at Shane, he must've looked such like an idiot, because he had the biggest grin on his face. "So Mitchie... Do I still get that hug?"_

_Mitchie smiled. "Sure." Shane pulled her into his arms, not wanting to let go for a long time. "I've really missed you."_

_"I've missed you too." Shane pulled away from the long embrace for a second. Shane studied her wanting face for a second, her beautiful, clear face. Shane pressed his lips against her warm cheek, holding her closer. Quickly, he pulled away._

_"What was that for?" Mitchie said, blushing a bright shade of red. _

_"Thanks. For being here."_

Ok, so he may be a jerk. But he's _**my**_ jerk.

--

_Yeah alright, that's all so far. Anyone want cookies? I have a big ol' basket, we have Oatmeal Raisin, Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, anything of your hearts desire. Anyway, check out for reason 2. Oh and Shane didn't cook these. Cause, he can't. . Sapphire Rosiee  
_


End file.
